Shotgun
Category:Weapons Like in Quake III Arena, the Shotgun is a reliable weapon for close combat, also possessing a special trait no other weapon has, which is dealing extra damage in point-blank range. Tactics This double-barreled monster of a scattergun is more balanced than your typical shotgun, having been received damage and rate of fire buffs as compared to Q3A. The Shotgun can be a very reliable weapon for close combat when the player doesn't need to deal with too many monsters at once. High damage per shot and decent rate of fire enable the Shotgun to engage even bigger monsters (like the Hellknight) effectively. Each Shotgun blast fires twenty pellets, and their spread allows to use this weapon at the medium range on a occasion. The point-blank damage trait makes the Shotgun optimal for instant-killing even medium-tier enemies, and killing low-tier ones en masse quickly if they pack behind each other, as it can pierce in a similar manner to the Railgun. The point-blank blast is indicated by a stronger fire sound effect, and only triggers when you are extremely close to the target (practically sticking the Shotgun into their face). In result, the Shotgun is a weapon that rewards a highly aggressive playstyle. The relatively fast fire rate makes it a good gun for dealing with sprinter-melee enemies, their rushing tacitcs presenting a perfect opportunity to counter them with a point-blank blast. The Ultimate Fire Mode makes the Shotgun detonate twenty shells inside its barrels and redirect the entire explosion towards their muzzles, expelling a gigantic blast. The Ultimate blast has an extremely wide spread, therefore it should be used only at point-blank range. This Ultimate can potentially destroy tough targets such as ordinary bosses in one hit if the wielder has a Quad Damage. Hints * The Shotgun can often be used as an alternative to Rocket Launcher as a regular-use gun if the map spreads enemies into very small groups or even in singular encounters. * Ammo can be dropped from zombies if they are not gibbed, making this gun the second most efficient in conserving ammo. Additionally, a skillful use of the point-blank shots will make the gun even more efficient in saving ammo. * The point-blank damage bonus has a high potential to annihilate though targets that do low or medium melee damage. However, it is advised to not use it to fight Berzerk or Invul Hunters unless the player carries a Quad Damage, as their melee attacks are the strongest non-instant-kill ones of all enemies. * When facing multiple enemies at various distances, the point-blank trait may be exploited by approaching one of the targets close enough to trigger the bonus damage, and aiming past it at the farther enemies. If done right, the point-blank shot will affect not only the closest enemy, but also reach all of those placed behind. The bonus damage is not subject to falloff, so all it takes is a single "catalyst" target to launch a point-blank shot that can hit enemies scattered even at long range. One of the potential usages of this phenomenon is luring a weak enemy that poses little risk in melee range (such as an Imp) to get close, making it a "catalyst" to fire enhanced blasts against a bigger enemy that you would rather stay far away from (e.g. a Helltime Hunter). * Owing to its spread, the Shotgun is helpful at taking down aerial enemies. * The Ultimate Fire Mode is more suited towards killing mini-bosses (like the Hunter demons), but thanks to its extended firing arc it can also be utilized as a crowd control method against tightly-packed weaker enemies. In particular, this Ultimate attack is an effective way for breaching doors: as soon as the doors open, fire the Ultimate to destroy anything standing in your way. * The Ultimate Fire Mode of this weapon is the one with the highest damage value of all other weapons which the player has control over. Unlike Lightning Gun's Shocking Core that will always do 17000 damage regardless if the player has a buff, the Shotgun's Ultimate can reach 20000 points of damage with a Quad Damage and 40000 if the Quad is stacked with Doom's Doubler ability. Trivia # The Shotgun's firing interval was around 1 second long as it was in Quake 3, but it was later reduced in Version 3.0 onwards (to about 0.7 seconds) to give this gun a more unique profile to break from similarities with the Nailgun. # The point-blank trait was inspired by this same feature of a weapon from Unreal Tournament franchise, specifically, the Flak Cannon Flak Cannon from Unreal Tournament 3 which does a zoom pulsing effect when the weapon gets a target at the necessary range. # Despite the Shells ammo counter being deducted by one per shot, the Shotgun actually fires two shells per blast. # The Shotgun does not actually pierce in the same way as the Railgun. When the Shotgun pellets hit a target, the ones that incur fatal damage stop, and the rest continue to the subsequent targets. This means that the following actors will receive less damage than the full amount. # Unlike Quake 3, this version of the Shotgun lacks the laser sight. Category:RegularWeapons